The Last Thought
by Oathkeepera
Summary: For CryingNocturneIX's contest! After Her death, he didn't care. After Her words, he loved her enough to cry. The Last Thought is always saved for the one you love the most. LARXEL.


Disclaimer:_** I do not own KH or its cast**_

**A/N: an entry for **_Crying-Nocturne-XI's_** Contest. A Larxel just for you.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Last Thought**_

**-One-Shot-**

_He Burns me,_

_Oh He burns me so,_

_The Castle a Cage,_

_The words in my head,_

_A story to write on the white pages_

_---------------_

_A thin man with stunning emerald eyes entered a quiet Library. He was almost expecting someone else there as well. But no… 'She' couldn't be there. She faded back into the Void… Into Nothing._

_All because of him_

_He hated to admit, but he was feeling a bit of remorse for 'Her'. She only wanted to have her heart; after all she had no say in Organization meetings. She was almost the lowest neophyte and she hated being a bossed._

_He could have at least stopped her from killing herself by fighting Sora. The man knew that Sora was unbeatable; he knew that Sora would kill her with ease._

_The man sighed, trying to clear the thought of her from his mind. Stretching out, he collapsed on to the rouge coach that she would often lay against, smirking those damn lips at him with her electric, beautiful eyes…_

_He groaned again. He was thinking about her again, wasn't he? Kicking his feet up on the arm rest, he laid back on the coach just like that playful Nymph did when she was reading her books._

_But as snuggled into the pillows, something gabbed him in the back. Look back in confusion, he reached behind him and pulled out a small yellow notebook. Raising an eyebrow, he opened to the first page and started reading…_

_----------------_

**Day ONE, Castle Oblivion **

We have arrived at the Castle. As the only female Nobody, aside from Namine, I worry. Xemnas directed us to stay at the Castle for a year to study Namine's powers and her connection with the Keyblade Master. But the group that he assembled isn't the best at working together. I mean, VEXEN? I hate that man's guts! Besides, Zexy wants to fry Axel's guts and Lexy hates Marluxia's… pink, flower-ness… thingy.

Then there's Marly's plan too… 'take over the Organization'… I honestly think it will never work. He is risking too much! How will he know that Axel will join us so easily? Axel's one of my… 'friends'… I know that he can't change so fast. I can see it in his eyes. Those beautiful emerald serpentine eyes… He's a snake. I just know it! But…

I also worry about Axel… I don't know why but… I do. He is different. More distant, more cold, not really the goofy, idiot that I know. Maybe it's because it's the first time since he met No. XIII he was separated from him. I don't know… I want to talk to him about it, but he is lately distant with me.

I wonder why?

-------------

_The man suddenly realized who's writing was it… It was hers… He never thought Larxene was much of a writer, let alone diary keeper. But he guessed he was wrong and flipped a few pages and started reading once more…_

_-------------_

**Day TWENTY, Castle Oblivion**

The members have spilt up into two groups. Zexion, Vexen and Lexeaus are living in the basement and Marluxia, Axel, Namine and I are living aboveground. No complaints there. Vexen's a pain in the ass.

Everything is ready for Sora's coming. Xemnas sent us a message that the kid wouldn't be coming for a long shot, but Marluxia says we should stay prepared. I decided to be more flirtous with Axel today. He's so cute when he blushes… He is seriously being nicer to me now! And it's not because of his Herbal Essence washed hair that can seriously turn me on. (OMFG, I know! Everyone uses it even me, but Axel has a special type. I really need to find out what it is.)

I think I should talk to Marluxia about entering him into our 'plan'. Axel's a good ally; he would be great for the plan. I know I said he was like a snake a few pages ago but maybe, just maybe… He is different. I think… I think… no… wait…

Oh god Kingdom Hearts. What's happening to me!?

------------

_Axel ran a hand through his soft, spiky hair and smelled the aroma that came from his shampoo he used. He gave a dark grin, "Oh Larxene, you never noticed that I used YOUR Herbal Essences?"_

_Axel flipped another couple pages and read more…_

_-------------_

**Day FIFTY-FOUR, Castle Oblivion**

That Sora kid came a few days ago. Marluxia figured that he was taking too long. Axel fought him just a minute ago, he was pretty interested in this kid. I personally think he's an annoying brat. Puh, kids.

This Castle is getting cramped I tell you. Vexen is on edge, he was annoyed that we (Annoying, Neophytes is what he called the Aboveground members) even though we are at the bottom of the Organization food chain, get to be at top of the all mighty castle. Screw him, he's just being an ass like he always is. Marluxia… he getting all mighty and superior, Zexion keeps disappearing when I need him and appearing when I don't need him, Lexeaus is obsessed with that bloody hooky, key, puzzle thingy and Axel…

Axel is talking to me… He actually called me his friend a few hours ago… I was so happy (And slightly disappointed) that he liked me as his friend! Oh, if only he knew…

--------------

_"If I knew what?" growled Axel irritably, trying to make sense of it all. He flipped a bunch of pages and stopped at the last page. He thought he might find some answers in here._

_----------------_

**Day EIGHTY-NINE, Castle Oblivion**

I am a caged rat. I am an idiot. A fool. Axel betrayed us. That bastard! I tried to leave the castle by teleporting but I couldn't. Xemnas made sure that no teleportation could take any of us out. Namine is with Sora right now. I hate her! I effing hate her! She has that bloody Keybearer and who do I have? Who do I have to love? Who do I have?

It was all a dream. A STUPID GIRLISH DREAM! I don't love Axel… I hate him… No, I can never hate him… I love him… But he… he didn't… He didn't love me… He… How could he? Why?

Doesn't he get the hints? Didn't he hear that "You don't know what's truly precious!?"

He had to know didn't he? Axel had to know… That I love him?

Too late now. Marluxia is sending me to my death. I am going to fight Sora. This will be my last entry.

---------------

_Axel re-read the page five more times before he could take in the shock. Larxene _loved_ him? She actually loved him? How? Larxene…_

_A feeling stirred within him. An actual feeling stirred. It was a confusing one. Axel touched his heart, it was definitely for Larxene… Maybe he loved her too?_

_"Axel"_

_The sound of his name made him look up. It couldn't be… It couldn't be… be…_

_"Larxene!? You- You're alive?!"_

_The diary slipped out of his hands and crashed on to the floor. She was right there, right in front of him. She was just as he remembered her. Electric blue eyes, blonde short hair, pale white skin…_

_She gave that of-course-idiot look at him as she turned to around with playful eyes, "Of course Axel, you didn't think that some no-good-brat-annoying-kid would beat ME, did you?"_

_Axel shook his head, "No! Of course not, but it's just-" But Larxene interrupted him, "You have been reading my diary?" She pointed to the fallen notebook on the floor._

_Axel blushed, "Well only bits of it really, I didn't exactly read all of it" The Savage Nymph quirked her eyebrows, "You know I still hate you for betraying me."_

_His voice softened, "Look Lar, I'm sorry, ok? If I knew that you loved me-" Larxene gave a shock expression, "You read that!?" Her face blushed red as she turned away from him. Axel gentle sat up and turned to look in Larxene's face._

_"Yeah, I did. Look… After I read that, I thought for a second and maybe… I love you too…" he whispered softly to her. Larxene gave hiccup and looked into his eyes, "Do you really mean it?"_

_"I do."_

_He leaned forward to kiss her, but when he tried, she wasn't there. When he opened his eyes, she was gone, "Larxene?"_

_Laughter came from the Library door and a familiar Cloaked Schemer appeared, "Oh this is too good!"_

_Axel growled at Zexion, "What? Where's Larxene?"_

_Zexion laughed even harder, "You idiot! That wasn't even Larxene! She's dead! Killed by Sora!" Axel was taken back, "W-what?"_

_Zexion cleared the tears from his eyes from crying, "It was an illusion, Axel. I already read Larxene's diary and thought it would be nice to see how she felt about you; your reaction was just hysterical!"_

_Axel was just watching Zexion as he was taken by shock. Zexion gave a small stutter of another laugh, but was able to contain it before spurting out the next words, "You want to know what she thought when she died? She was thinking of you! Ha! Her last thought was of the one person who led her to her death! That's just too much!"_

_With a wave of his own hand, Zexion portalled out of the room with laughter still etched on his faced._

_Axel was left alone in the Library, frozen and speechless. He sank to floor as Zexion's cruel joke left a mental mark on his mind forever. _

_Taking the yellow notebook in his hands and placing it over where his heart used to be and he cried. He cried for the first time in his Nobody life. A true cry of sorrow. _

**The Last Thought is always the most precious and should be saved for the ones you Love.**

* * *

_**N/A: Reviews are loved and loved a lot! Hoped you enjoyed it, especially** Crying-Nocturne-IX!_


End file.
